Spark and Burn - Bigger Than the Titans: Attack on Titan FanFiction 2
by ShockScythe
Summary: Commander Erwin has decided to hand Eunice over to the Military Police as an extra precaution and has decided that Mikasa will be the one escorting her. Will Mikasa continue to despise the mutated human or go against orders? Will Eunice even survive Mikasa's scary glare?
1. Chapter 1

**Look! Another Attack on Titan fanfic! I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am (Even if the OC ruins it or I don't match the characters' personalities). Nonetheless, thanks to those who have been following the story so far!**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Enjoy!  
-****_ShockScythe_**

* * *

"Eren, wake up!" a voice called, breaking through the darkness. I groaned and rubbed my eyes, sitting up, "What?" Jean stood breathless by the stairs, "Commander Erwin just called for a meeting in the dining hall." I blinked the sleep from my eyes and stood up, quickly pulling off my pants, "What's it for?"  
"Who knows."  
I put on the uniform pants and boots before following Jean out of the basement. Everyone was waiting patiently when we arrived, some looking more confused than others. Erwin stood with his arms crossed, "Look who decided to join us." I flinched at his tone, sitting beside Levi. He seemed angry about something. He cleared his throat, "Yes, well, as you all know, we are facing a new threat and it may still be blocking us from our goal." Murmurs rose in agreement. He waited for them to die down before continuing, "At a time like this, we cannot risk _anything_, agreed?" Louder voices growled again in agreement. Erwin was making good points and his speech seemed to be fueling the petrified solders' spirits. "We must eliminate any thing that may cause  
trouble or interfere," he continued, "So, I have already discussed this with the commander of the Military Police—"  
_Huh?_  
"—and they have agreed to take custody of Eunice Hansen."  
I stood up, "WHAT?!" Levi grabbed my sleeve and yanked me back to my seat. I looked at Eunice who was staring at Erwin in shock. Krista held her arm, trying to keep her as calm as she could. "We don't want to attract attention so no carriages will be used. A single escort will take Eunice to the inner wall.  
Ackerman," He glanced at Mikasa who seemed slightly surprised, "you will be escorting Eunice. I am sure you will not hesitate to _eliminate_ the threat if it resists in any way."  
"Understood."  
"You will leave this afternoon. And, Hansen, I will allow you to use a horse and gear for the journey. Be grateful." Eunice's voice shook, "How can I be  
grateful? You didn't even-" Reiner put a hand over her mouth, silencing her. Erwin nodded then raised his voice, "You are all dismissed." I looked at Mikasa. Her eyes were cold as she turned away, exiting the dining hall. I then turned to look at Eunice who was sitting quietly, a dull look in her eyes. Levi stood, "Come, Eren. We have work to do." I looked up at him, "But Eunice..." I quickly stopped myself. There was a sad look in his eyes, similar to the look he had when his squad was killed by Annie.

**(Switched P.O.V)**

Mikasa checked to make sure her 3D gear was in perfect condition before exiting headquarters. Erwin was waiting for her outside, "Ackerman, I won't to know if you will remove the threat if it causes trouble."  
"Of course I will. It's my duty as a soldier," she responded bluntly. He breathed a sigh of relief, "I made the right choice. Be very careful and don't risk anything." She nodded and walked past him towards the stables. Eunice was already there, still wearing the uniform. Mikasa frowned, '_What is she doing? She's not a soldier anymore._' Eunice looked at her, "Oh, Mikasa... Uh, Commander Erwin wanted me to give this to you," she said, lifting a small bag. Mikasa quickly swiped it from her grasp, opening it cautiously; it was just a pair of handcuffs. She sighed, "It's not necessary yet. Saddle up, we're going." She nodded, leading both Mikasa's and another horse out of their pens, climbing onto one. Mikasa swiftly mounted hers before snapping on the reigns. They rode towards the inner wall in silence. Every now and then, Mikasa would glance back at Eunice to make sure she wasn't doing anything she wasn't supposed to. To her continuous surprise, Eunice continued to look ahead, not saying anything and hardly moving. _She isn't resisting like I thought, _Mikasa thought, always looking ahead afterwards.

The sun had started to set and, if anything, they were only a quarter of the way there. "Um..." Eunice started, saying something for the first time since they left, "We're going to be traveling through the night, right?"  
"Why do you ask?"  
"I'm sure you don't want to be wasting time on me and just want to get this over with."  
Mikasa's eyes widened slightly. True, she did want to get this whole ordeal over with but she never expected Eunice to suggest it, "You're saying something no other prisoner would say."  
"I don't like causing people trouble. If I had known they would want to get rid of me for what I can do then..."  
_Then..?  
_Eunice chuckled lightly, "Actually, I still would've protected Eren. I would've just ran then instead of sticking around." Mikasa bit her lip. This girl, this spoiled brat, still would've protected Eren even if she knew Erwin would've shipped her away. It sounded like something Mikasa would've done. The sky was turning dark. "Um... We don't have to worry about Titans right?" Mikasa shook her head, "No. Titans haven't gotten this far. And, besides, according to Hanji at least, Titans require sunlight. So, if by some chance Titans were out this far, they'd be slow and very weak."  
"Okay."  
There was a sudden flash behind them that lit up the sky. Mikasa looked back, her eyes wide, "Aberrants... And the Iron Titan... How?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Note:  
While I was writing this scene, Pandora played 'Hikari (Kingdom Orchestrated Instrumental Version)' from the Kingdom Hearts OST.  
It was amazing.  
(SORRY FOR INTERUPTING ;)**

* * *

"What do we do?" Euncie asked, squinting in the dark to look at the horde. Mikasa swore under her breath, "With only the two of us and almost nothing to maneuver with, we must keep riding and hope we lose them." The ground shook with the heavy footsteps of the Titans. She knew they wouldn't be able to lose them. They were Aberrants! "Mikasa!" Eunice shouted, "I have an idea!"  
"What good would that do?!" Mikasa demanded. She wasn't going to trust her. "You're great at taking them out so what if I distracted them?" she asked. Mikasa looked back at her, '_What are you trying to accomplish?_' Then she saw it; the faint blueish glow that covered Eunice's hands. "The Aberrants are stupid enough to pay attention which will give you a chance to use them for leverage and take them out one by one."  
"What about the Iron Titan?"  
"It won't see you in the dark as long as you're quick about it."  
Mikasa closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at the Titans. Was she going to - "Mikasa," Eunice said, "please, trust me." Mikasa pulled up her hood and dropped the reigns before standing on the saddle, "Fine, I'll trust you." She drew her swords and turned to face the quickly approaching horde. Eunice kicked off of her horse before running towards the Titans, her arms out to the side. The glow intensified and the sparks became clearer. Some Aberrants stopped to stare but others were too focused on running that they tripped over the stopped Titans. The Iron Titan slowed to a walk behind them, somewhat curious of the light. Eunice waved her hands, keeping them distracted. Mikasa fired her gear and shot towards the Aberrant on the farthest side.

She swung around it, her hook in the side of its neck. The wire retracted and she was yanked towards its weak spot from the side, cutting out the chunk of flesh before spinning in the air and slicing the Titan beside the first. Down the two came, shaking the ground. A blast of blue electricity shot in front of Mikasa suddenly, singeing the ends of her hair, "What the hell!?" she demanded. '_Why did I even trust her?! She's trying to kill me!_' She glanced in the direction the beam had gone and froze. The Iron Titan stumbled back, holding its heavily steaming face in its hands. Eunice hadn't been aiming for Mikasa, she had been trying to protect her. Mikasa growled and quickly took down more Titans, the last one falling forward. Then, she spun to face the Iron Titan, everything moving in slow motion as she dropped down to Earth. The Titan watched her, only one of its eyes looking at her. Those eyes... Why were they familiar? In her random daze, she didn't register the way the Titan tensed up. Or the way it kicked off of the ground. Only at the last second did she snap out of her trance - when the Iron Titan was throwing its entire weight onto her. But then, the weirdest thing happened; Mikasa was suddenly thown to the side by her maneuver gear. She glanced down at the controls and saw blue sparks. '_Eunice messed with my gear..?_' The Iron Titan roared loudly and she covered her ears, looking up at the Titan from her spot, safe on the ground. A single blue bolt danced around the Titan at incredible speeds, cracks in its skin becoming obvious as sparks filled them. The Titan quickly turned around and swung its hand into the tip of the bolt, knocking it out of the air. The bolt and electricity dissipated, the air filled with steam from the injured intelligent Titan and the dead Aberrants. The source of the electricity bounced on the ground, digging ditches with every impact. Mikasa whistled loudly and heard hooves in the distance growing louder. She jumped onto her horse as it passed then grabbed the reigns of the second, riding towards the final landing spot. Time was against her; the Iron Titan would be up again. She dropped off of her horse and lifted Eunice, surprised by how little she weighed, and climbed back onto the horse, snapping the reigns with one hand and holding Eunice close with the other, "Hiya!" she shouted and the horses ran off, leaving the Titans in the dust.

Mikasa poked the fire with a stick, sitting with her knees close to her chest. Next to her, Eunice slept, each breath heavier than the last. In the end, Mikasa had decided to set up camp once she was sure they had escaped the Titans. Her head was filled with confusing thoughts and feelings. It was obvious Eunice had somehow tampered with her gear and it was clear Eunice had only positive intentions with her plan and, the more Mikasa thought about it, the more clear it became that Eunice had thought of a plan that would ensure Mikasa wouldn't get hurt. Or had that been pure luck? She sighed and set the stick down, looking over at Eunice. '_This is so confusing..._' she thought, '_She doesn't seem that bad... Did Commander Erwin ever pay attention to her actions before deciding to send her off?_' Mikasa shook her head. Why was she having second thoughts? She despised Eunice! She was a threat that no one knew anything about and lives were in danger. Especially Eren's. '_That's right,_' she told herself, '_If __she could potentially hurt him, I know where I stand. Orders or not._' But... Why would Eunice risk her life to save Mikasa's? No... Anyone would do that to make it seem like they aren't something dangerous. Eunice suddenly coughed, knocking Mikasa back into reality from her thoughts. She looked down at her, at the dried blood that had trickled from her mouth and nose and the swollen, black and blue bruise on her neck. Eunice stared straight ahead, a dull look in her eyes. Her silver-green eyes looked so haunting without the life in them. Mikasa closed her eyes as she poked the fire again, "How are you feeling?" It took Eunice a while to respond, "Fine..." Mikasa raised an eyebrow but didn't look at her, "Oh? No pain?"  
"Only a little... Nothing to worry yourself over..."  
The stick cracked in Mikasa's tightening grip. If Eunice did notice, she didn't say anything, "Um... Where are we?"  
"Half way to the inner wall."  
Eunice sat up, supported by her quivering arms, "I'm sorry for making you stop..."  
"I was tired. We could've kept going."  
"I see... Then, are you rested enough yet?"  
Mikasa looked over at her, "Why?"  
"We should just reach the inner wall before any more problems occur."  
"Why are you so eager to be taken in by the Military Police?"  
"I'm not. I know I'm a nuisance to you and everyone else so I just want to get out of the way."  
_You...aren't a nuisance._  
"Um...about the Titans," Mikasa said slowly, "I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to attack me." Eunice got to her feet, nearly falling over instantly, "Don't apologize... I know why you'd think that. I'm a threat to innocent lives." Mikasa stood as well, kicking dirt onto the fire, '_Not really..._' she said to herself, '_If anything, you're a threat to your own._' They mounted their horses. "We'll be going slow," Mikasa stated, "You're still injured and we don't want to risk anymore injuries."  
"Alright..."  
They started off towards the inner wall. After a while, with the sun in the center of the sky and less than a third of the way to go, Mikasa said to her own surprise, "Eunice? Can I just talk to you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Of course," Eunice said simply, as if there was no other answer that could be given. Mikasa looked down at the reigns in her hands, wondering if she should stop talking, "What was life like without the Titans?" Silence. "What I thought of it then or how I think of it now?" Eunice asked. "Then," Mikasa clarified. "Well," the other began slowly, "I had always thought of it to be boring."  
"...Really?"  
"Really. I always wanted something to happen. Something to make life interesting or...end it completely."  
Mikasa stared in shock at Eunice. It was such a dark wish. Far too dark for the mind of a normal person to come up with. "You can't tell anyone," Eunice pleaded, "Please, don't tell a soul."  
"I...won't," Mikasa promised, focusing again on the ground ahead. "Life sucked for me," Eunice continued carefully, "And, I know now I shouldn't be complaining, but I always wanted time to stop or my own life to end. Of course, being the weak idiot that I am, I could never bring myself to end it. Still, I tried to love my life because I had a feeling others were suffering more than me, but people made it too hard. I would go days without talking to someone just to escape it all."  
"And what about now?" Mikasa asked, "What do you think of your old life now?"  
"Safe... That's the only way I can put it. However, I feel this is a better way to live. For me, anyways."  
Mikasa glanced back, "Why?" Eunice looked up at her, "Huh?"  
"Why is it a better way to live?"  
She looked down again, "I couldn't do anything before. I had no power of my own and I felt like the universe hated me for taking away people that made me feel loved. Now, I can do something and try to ensure no one suffers more than they need to. The world is cruel to people that deserve happiness."  
"The world is a cruel place," Mikasa agreed, "But, it's also beautiful." Perhaps Eunice could understand exactly what Mikasa meant. And she was not disappointed; "You're right. Not everyone can see it, though..."

After a while of riding, Eunice surprised Mikasa, "Why do you hate me?" Mikasa's eyes widened and she looked at the girl, "Hate you..?" Eunice nodded, "Now, I may be wrong but... You seem to hate me. If I did something to hurt you or offend you in any way, I apologize from the bottom of my heart."  
"Are you trying to convince me to not turn you into the Military Police?"  
Eunice laughed half-heartedly, "Of course not. I know I'm going over to them and there's nothing that will change that fact. I was just being honest. Sometimes I do things that hurt others without knowing it and I hate that about me."  
"I will be honest with you," Mikasa said slowly. It was too late now; the words were already there and ready to be spoken aloud, "I see you as a threat towards my friends and especially Eren." Eunice's eyes were wide for a moment then she frowned, "It's because of my past life and powers, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Eren's Titan is armor-less and, if you can damage an armored Titan, I don't want to know what would happen to Eren if you betrayed him or lost your temper. And the others, they're my friends and I don't want their lives to be in jeopardy. Also, no one knows anything about you, making you suspicious," Mikasa finished. She had said everything that had been in her head since Eunice's powers were first made clear. Had it been wise..? "I understand," Eunice said clearly, "If I was in your shoes, I'm sure I would've thought the same thing." The inner wall came into view and Mikasa glanced back at Eunice just as the girl's face fell, "We're here..."  
"Yes, we are.."  
Was Mikasa really having second thoughts now?

It seemed like the whole Military Police force must've come to retrieve Eunice. "You must be the famous Mikasa Ackerman," sneered the man in front whose arms were crossed, "And this?"  
"I'm the one that's being transferred over to your care," Eunice said, bowing slightly. He rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulder, throwing her past him and into an awaiting group that began escorting her away. "You can leave now, Ackerman," he said, turning away, "Your work here is done." She grabbed his shoulder, "What is going to happen to her?"  
"That's none of your concern," he growled. Mikasa gave him her death glare and he flinched before regaining his composure, "She's a menace to society, isn't she? A menace with weird powers so she'll either be dissected-" Mikasa's eyes widened. "-or simply handed over to the head dog. Chances are she'll be executed on the spot."  
"Without a fair trial?" Mikasa asked. He snorted, "As if a monster like her deserves a fair chance." She looked past him and at Eunice who was getting farther and farther away. Eunice looked back and Mikasa saw fear in her unique eyes. The man turned away to follow the group as the others returned to their posts when Mikasa's hand traveled to the hilt of her sword. '_Should I really risk losing my position and the trust of others over something like this?_' she asked herself, her hand hesitating to grab the hilt. She quickly made up her mind - As long as she is standing, an innocent person will not suffer if it's within her power to do something. And right now, she could. Mikasa could save an innocent life. Grabbing the hilt, she unsheathed her sword, stepped forward, and put it over the man's shoulder, the blade centimeters from his face.


End file.
